


i just want to be somebody to someone

by theochan



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gentle Kissing, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Self-Doubt, Self-Hatred, chikage feels as if he is not good enough, first time saying i love you out loud
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:33:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27543145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theochan/pseuds/theochan
Summary: Maybe even people like him can love and be loved.
Relationships: Tsukioka Tsumugi/Utsuki Chikage
Kudos: 31





	i just want to be somebody to someone

**Author's Note:**

> that's a gift for lovely  pomme   
> i love her so much and i literally started thinking about chikatsumu because of her wonderful pictures. please check her account out and i am sure you won't regret it!!! she is, like, the sweetest person alive and i am really glad we are friends!

Tsumugi’s hand is warm and a little bit calloused because of his constant gardening during free time. Chikage smiles and squeezes his hand a little bit harder. The most lovely creature in the world turns around to beam at him and laughs softly. “Let’s drink some coffee on the way back, Chikage-san.” Of course he is going to accept this offer. Even though Tsumugi is the leader of the Winter Troupe, he reminds him of the warm spring wind and bright blue sky. Chikage doesn’t deserve him. He shouldn’t have let Tsumugi get so close to himself in the first place. Chikage shakes his head trying to supress unbearably loud thoughts.

  


They are sitting in comfortable silence in the library and despite Chikage’s attempts to concentrate and read he keeps finding himself gazing at Tsumugi. He is lost deep in thoughts, the end of the pencil between his teeth, and he looks almost ethereal surrounded by books and old shelves. He deserves so much better. Tsumugi deserves to be with someone who can show his true feelings easily, who can take care of him properly. He deserves somebody who is definitely not Chikage. Not Chikage whose arms are covered in blood and whose mind is always clouded with anxiety and stress.

  


His own sharp inhale sounds too loud and Chikage shifts in his seat uncomfortably. Tsumugi looks at him and smiles fondly, closing the book at the same time. “Do you mind if we are going to wander on Veludo instead of sitting here?” Chikage is too weak for him. He agrees without any doubt and the weight on his shoulders feels a little bit lighter. Tsumugi is the one who orders them coffee while Chikage stands outside of the cafe, trying to calm himself down. “Chikage-san, here.” Soft voice sounds almost reassuringly and the latte tastes wonderful. Sometimes he really wishes he could let himself live a simple life. 

  


Tsumugi whispers his name again before interlacing his fingers with Chikage. Chikage smiles gratefully and brings the back of Tsumugi’s hand to his own lips, kisses it softly and chuckles when he sees a dark red blush on his face. “May I?” Chikage nods nervously and tenses when the other Tsumugi’s hand rests on his cheek and his soft lips are pressing against his. It feels almost unreal, Tsumugi kisses him so gently and  _ lovingly _ that Chikage doesn’t even realise that he closed his eyes

  


“ _ I love you _ ”. It slips out too easily in between their kisses and Chikage doesn’t even register that he said something until he sees a bright blush on Tsumugi’s cheeks and his eyes are widened. He shouldn’t have said it in the first place, but here he is, being held like he is someone precious and who deserves to be loved and treasured. 

  


“Say that again,  _ Chikage _ .”

“I love you,  _ Tsumugi _ .”

“Love you  _ too _ .”

  


Maybe even people like him can love and be loved.


End file.
